The present invention relates to vehicle cargo beds and more particularly to a cover and a latch mechanism for a vehicle cargo bed having a tailgate.
It is well known to provide a cover for the cargo bed of a pickup truck, a sport utility vehicle, or other vehicle to enhance the vehicle appearance, to protect the cargo from weather, and to prevent theft. One common style of cover includes a panel that covers substantially the entire cargo bed and is hingedly attached to the front of the bed. A latch mechanism is included at the rear portion of the cover to releasably retain the cover in a closed position against the bed. The latch typically includes a lock to prevent unwanted opening of the cover.
Since many tailgates do not have locks, the covers also often include separate locks for securing the tailgate in the closed position. A common design includes a ring affixed to the tailgate and a corresponding lock on the cover. The lock actuates a rotatable tab, and when the cover and tailgate are both closed, the lock may be actuated so that the tab engages the ring and locks both the cover and tailgate closed.
Unfortunately, these cover designs suffer from a number of disadvantages, particularly in the usability of the locking and latching mechanisms. First, it is awkward for a user to operate one actuator for latching and unlatching the cover, and a separate actuator for locking the cover and the tailgate. Second, if the cover is closed while the tab is in the locked position, the tailgate cannot be completely shut without first unlocking the tab. Third, if the tailgate is accidentally slammed shut with the tab in its locked position, the impact can damage the lock and/or the tailgate.